Palace Pets
Palace Pets is a spin-off franchise to the Disney Princess franchise. The franchise is comprised of a group of royal pets who live with the Disney Princesses. The Palace Pets also have their own world called Whisker Haven, where they speak, go on adventures and befriend Palace Pets from all of the Princess Kingdoms. Description Each Palace Pet has been found and adopted by their respective princess. They originated from different types of situations, and always end up being with the princesses. Each of them has a resemblance to her or his respective owner, whether it is in appearance or accessories. The franchise is a departure from the princesses' original animal allies in their respective movies. Each of them are being cared by the Disney Princesses. The kingdom of Whisker Haven lies in a secret realm, and can only be accessed by the Palace Pets through magic portals. The Princesses cannot enter Whisker Haven; instead, the Palace Pets are the ones managing the kingdom with the help of Miss Featherbon, the hummingbird fairy of Whisker Haven. Members Web series A web series based on the franchise, Whisker Haven, follows the adventures of the Palace Pets. It is available on Disney Junior's website. Season 1 focuses on Ms. Featherbon, Treasure, Petite (formerly known as Petit), Pumpkin, Sultan, Dreamy (formerly known as Beauty) and Berry with appearances made by Lily, Bibbidy, Sweetie and the Critterzens. Ms. Featherbon is a newly introduced character; she is a magical hummingbird fairy and the gatekeeper of Whisker Haven. Season 2 introduces several more pets: Taj, Nuzzles, Nyle, Windflower, Pounce, Slipper, Daisy, Fern, Gleam and Teacup. The pets have different voices than the ones in the app version, as they are all voiced by child actors except for Ms. Featherbon. Cameos are made by other Palace Pets, including Blondie, Muffin, Bloom, Booksy and Plumdrop. Gallery Trivia *The franchise resembles a cross between My Little Pony and Littlest Pet Shop, as both Hasbro franchises are centered around animals. *To support the franchise, the producers created an app called Disney Palace Pets. The app is free and currently only available in the U.S. store. It costs money to wake up the Palace Pets who were added to the app in the recent update. *The Palace Pets can talk, but only to each other. *Midnight, Matey, Otto, Sultan, Taj, Nyle, Stripes, Pounce, Chai and Sundrop are the only Palace Pets who are boys. *The Palace Pets are much more modern than the Princesses' animal friends in their movies. *Berry, Thistleblossom, Nuzzles, Fern, Chipper, Sandy Pearl, Booksy, Sultan, Taj, Nyle, Stripes, Nola, Windflower, Pounce, River, Blossom, Snowpaws, Alora, Meadow, Gleam and Sundrop are the only Pets that came from wildlife. *Ash is a fantasy creature, while the others are real animals. *Some of the pets, including those belonging to Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan and Rapunzel, are the same species as the princesses' animal companions. *Pocahontas is the only Princess with three Palace Pets. *Tiana is the only Princess with four Palace Pets. *Cinderella and Belle are the only Princesses with five Palace Pets. *Snow White and Mulan are the only Princesses with six Palace Pets. *Aurora and Jasmine are the only Princesses with seven Palace Pets. *Rapunzel is the only Disney Princess with eight Palace Pets. *Merida is the only one without a Palace Pet. *Pocahontas is the only Princess who doesn't currently own a pony, but she may be getting a pony because it made a cameo in "Brie-zy Does It". *The Princesses' original poses were edited in order for them to look like they were holding their respective Pets. For example, one clipart of Pocahontas had Meeko replaced with Windflower. *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Tiana and Rapunzel are the only Princesses who own a dog. *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzel are the only Princesses who own a cat. *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan and Rapunzel are the only Princesses who own a pet that are other kinds instead of a pony, a cat or a dog. *Bibbidy gets her name from the song "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". *Muffin and Daisy have pigtails with red and pink bows on their ears. *Meadow's colors were originally magenta and pink, but Disney changed them to purple and lavender with a rainbow colored tail. *Fern, Birdadette, Waddles and Sundrop are the only birds. *Out of all the Pets, only Beauty and Petit have name variations (Dreamy and Petite). *In merchandise, the Palace Pets were voiced by adults. In Whisker Haven Tales, they were voiced by children, most of which under 8 years old. *Stripes, Sandstorm and Nola are the only pets who came from Africa. *Sandy Pearl and Otto are the only aquatic animals in the series. *Truffles and Page are the only pets that are farm animals. External Links *Disney Princess Palace Pets App * *Disney Princess *Disney Princess at Disney Me *iTunes *Google Play Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Females Category:Disney franchises Category:Disney Princesses Category:Palace Pets Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Horses Category:Birds Category:Rabbits Category:Passeriformes Category:Mice Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:Pigs Category:Deer Category:Rodents Category:Peacocks Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Foxes Category:Wolves Category:Pandas Category:Zebras Category:Characters Category:Character groups Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Hamsters Category:Bears